A Good Thing To Know
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Kurt is feeling homesick and, strangely, misses being a Cheerio a McKinley. He soon finds that Dalton might be able to help in this area... Klaine


**Here is a fic based on a DeviantART by hinata-neko. It's a drawing of Kurt as a Dalton Cheerio. It's fantastic! Go check it out here (take out the spaces).**

**http : / hinata-neko . deviantart . com / art / Dalton-Cheerio-Kurt-189813988**

**GLEE**

Kurt never thought he would say this, but he missed being in the Cheerios.

Oh Gaga, help him.

Thought Mercedes hadn't been with him any more, he still had fun. He liked being the one singing, spotlight on him, as a bunch of girls in short skirts danced around him.

Ok, he didn't personally like the last bit, but he did enjoy the jealous looks on the other guy's faces.

Kurt liked being in the Cheerios, strangely. The girls were nice and Sue only had him go to about two or three practices a week, since he only had the music and some chorography to learn. Kurt had, however, stopped wearing his ridiculous uniform around McKinley day in an day out.

He didn't understand how Brittany and Santana could be so fashionably contained like that.

The point was this: transferring to Dalton was making him come to the realization of many things.

First, he freaking missed Mercedes (and all of New Directions).

Second, while the Dalton blazers were fashionable, Kurt really wanted to wear his new outfit with this delicious orange bowtie he bought last weekend, but he couldn't because of this damn uniform.

And third, Kurt missed being a Cheerio.

Kurt huffed.

"Kurt, what's the matter?" Blaine was sitting across the table from him. Kurt and Blaine were in one of the common rooms, studying. Well, Kurt was trying to study.

"Nothing," said Kurt.

"You're pouting, Kurt," said Blaine with a smirk. "Pouting means something is wrong, but you want me to ask if something is wrong at least three times."

"How do you know me so well?"

"What's wrong, Kurt?"

"I mean, it's kinda creepy that you know what my pout means."

"What's wrong, Kurt?"

"I'm kinda homesick, I think," admitted Kurt.

Blaine gave Kurt a sympathetic look as he shut his English textbook. "And?"

"Well," said Kurt. "I miss Mercedes and my friends. And I wish I could wear my own clothes. And for some masochistic reason I actually miss being a Cheerio. Which doesn't make sense, because Sue can be really tough."

Blaine thought for a moment. "Well, I'm just going to have to start making you Skype Mercedes more. And you should probably go home every weekend to visit. As for the clothes, I can only tell you to wear your creative stuff on the weekend." Blaine shrugged.

"And what was that about being a breakfast cereal?" asked Blaine, more than a little confused.

Kurt giggled at Blaine's expression. "Not cereal. A cheerleader. It's what we call them at McKinley."

Blaine's eyebrows were halfway up his forehead. "A _cheerleader_? You, Kurt Hummel, a cheerleader?" Then a small giggle escaped his lips. Then another. Suddenly, all Kurt could do was watch Blaine laugh himself to tears.

Really. Water was coming from his eyes.

Kurt sat there and crossed his arms. Finally, Blaine's laughter slowly seized. He coughed and crossed his legs. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate."

"I hate you."

"It just caught me off guard," reasoned Blaine. "I'm good now. Continue."

"Well," said Kurt slowly. "That's it. I miss being a Cheerio. It was fun. I was actually their lead singer," sighed Kurt.

"Lead singer? For a cheerleading team?" asked Blaine.

"Ms. Sylvester thought it would give her an edge at Regionals. It did," shrugged Kurt. Then he sighed. "So, don't you have a solution for my third problem?"

A grin slowly appeared on Blaine's face. "I do, in fact."

….

"Dalton has their own Cheerios?" Kurt's shocked voice rang out in the gymnasium.

"Of course we do," said Blaine beside him. They were watching a few guys stretching out on the mats.

"But, it's made up of all guys?" asked Kurt. The thought actually appealed to him, actually.

"Sorta. Since we are a one-sex school, the rulebooks for Cheer competitions let us recruit girls from the local gymnast team."

They weren't at Dalton right now. Blaine had rushed Kurt into his car and drove him down the street to a gym. Dalton didn't have a really big gym, so they practiced here, according to Blaine.

"Ah," said Kurt. Just then, a few girls in leotards walked over to the group of Dalton boys, waving and greeting each other.

"So, are you going to go over there and try out or what?" said Blaine.

"_What_?" squealed Kurt.

"You missed being a Cheerio, well, here's your chance. And you can meet new people," said Blaine.

"But Blaine," spluttered Kurt. "I didn't even audition for Cheerios the first time! Sue just told Mercedes and I to get into the uniforms! It's not like we had a choice!"

"Like you don't now," said Blaine, pulling him to the group of Dalton cheerios.

"Hey Blaine," said a tall guy.

"Hey there, Tom," said Blaine, grinning. "I was wondering if you guys were still taking new applicants?"

"You want to cheer?" laughed one guy. "Aren't you too busy with the Warblers and rugby?"

"Not me," said Blaine. "Kurt here. He's new."

Kurt wanted to stab Blaine with a spork.

"Oh, my god," said on of the guys. He was staring at Kurt intently. "You're Kurt Hummel."

Well, he wasn't expecting that.

"You're performance at last year's Regionals was spectacular," said the boy.

"But," said Kurt, a little shocked. "You know my name?"

"Of course," said another guy in the back. "We always research our competition. McKinley is high on the list. We know when a girl, or guy, on that squad sneezes. Of course, I don't know if we could actually take on Sue and her Cheerios." He frowned.

"Come one, Danny, with that attitude, we'll never beat anyone. We won our Sectionals, didn't we?" It was the guy Blaine had called Tom who spoke. Danny looked properly ashamed.

"But what are you doing here?" asked Tom, turning to Kurt.

"Like Blaine said, I'm new. I just transferred," said Kurt frowning.

"We haven't heard about that," said Danny.

"I think I remember Sue saying something along the lines of 'Porcelain, you are not quitting the Cheerios and I don't even care if you're going to a snotty school,' when I gave her my uniform to quit…" said Kurt.

"She must be keeping you leaving under wraps," said Tom. "Just so people don't get wind of her weakness."

"Does that mean that you'll let Kurt in," said Blaine, speaking for the first time in the conversation.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Tom. "We can't get you a uniform fast enough, kid." He threw an arm around Kurt. "This means we can start doing routines with singers, too. Ha! That Sue Sylvester won't know what hit her at Regionals!"

Even Kurt had to admit, the imagine of Sue seeing him on a different cheer team made Kurt laugh.

"Good to know," said Blaine, smiling. "I'm gonna go back to Dalton. Do you need me to come back and pick you up later, Kurt?"

"One of us can take him back," said Tom. "Don't worry about it, Blaine."

Kurt waved at Blaine, a little nervous to be left alone with these new people.

"So, Kurt," said Tom as they walked onto the mats. "What kind of songs did you have in mind? I'm sure our coach will be open to pretty much anything."

Oh, Kurt was going to have some fun with this.

…

Blaine collapsed on the bench, sweaty and sore from the first half of the game. He gulped down half a water bottled as the loud speakers announced the Dalton Cheerleaders performance for half time.

Blaine stood and made sure to get a good spot to watch Kurt in his first performance as a Dalton Cheerio. All Kurt could talk about lately was Cheerio practice, which made Blaine happy. Kurt was happy, after all.

He scanned the group of guys in dark navy uniforms. The girls on the team, in their short skirts, were getting a lot of attention, but Blaine naturally looked pass them. Where was Kurt? Blaine hadn't seen him since after school today. He had to get to his rugby game.

The band started to play music very loudly. It was oddly familiar to Blaine. The Cheerios were just standing there. Then one Cheerio started walking down the middle of the others and a laugh from the loudspeakers in a throaty sort of voice.

That was when Blaine realized that the Cheerio was Kurt. The Dalton uniform hugged his lean, and yet muscular looking, chest, the large red "D" embroidering it. The pants rested low on Kurt's hips and when Kurt suddenly raised his hands in a clap, a bit of his pale stomach showed.

Oh dear God, Blaine couldn't even breath right now.

Then Kurt started to sing as the Cheerios behind him started their routine. "I may run and hide, when you're screamin' my name, alright. But let me tell you now there are prices to fame, alright. All of our time spent in flashes of light."

Blaine had never Kurt sing like this. His voice had a more mature quality to it. It sounded…husky.

The crowd was loving this. The fact that it was Backstreet Boys, an old favorite of everyone whether they admitted to it or not, and an amazing cover to boot, made the crowd eat it up. The were cheering and clapping along.

Blaine was more focused on Kurt's face. Blaine hadn't seen such an expression on his features before. He was cute, yet very attractive, Kurt. He was absolutely sexy Kurt, who looked like he could seduce his way out of a paper bag.

Kurt started in on the chorus, winking at the audience. "All you people can't you see, can't you see? How your love's affecting our reality. Every time we're down."

With this last lyric, Kurt quickly dropped down to the ground and came back up slowly. "You can make it right and that makes you larger than life."

Blaine was sure he didn't have an intelligent or pure thought left in his body right now.

Kurt pointed up at the audience as he continued to sing. "Looking at the crowd and I see your body sway, c'mon." Kurt grinded his hips against the air in a way Blaine thought should be illegal. I mean, really. Did Kurt not realize the effect he was having on him?

"Wishin' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon. Cuz all of your time spent keeps us alive." Kurt danced up to two of the tall and well-built guy Cheerios. He danced around the one, his hand on the guy's shoulder to settle between them. Then he jumped, lightening fast, into their waiting hands and they hoisted Kurt on by his feet.

Even with his feet off the ground, Kurt could sing circles around anyone. "All you people can't you see, can't you see, how your love's affecting our reality." Kurt was gently put to back on the ground. "Every time we're down, you can make it right."

Kurt did this adorable dance sideways with this look on his face that made Blaine's toes curl. "And that makes you larger than life, all of your time spent keeps us alive."

"Yeah, every time we're down, yeah, you can make it right. Yeah, and that's what makes you larger than life." Kurt ended the song, holding out the last note as the Cheerios behind him held their lifts.

It was a mad frenzy of applause. Kurt was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes scanning the crowd. Then his eyes landed on Blaine. His grin widened and Kurt was running to Blaine and Blaine felt as if he was in a dream.

"Blaine!" Kurt called. Then he was hugging Blaine and for the first time Blaine felt Kurt's whole body pressed to his and it just felt right. Blaine could smell Kurt's beautiful scent, which he always caught whiffs of as he brushed against his arm or was singing with him, but now it was fully attacking his nose and Blaine just wanted more.

And then Blaine was pulling Kurt by his arm to the locker room. Kurt was asking him what he was doing but Blaine just kept walking.

The room was empty. Blaine quickly turned on his heal and pushed Kurt against a wall smoothly. Kurt's eyes were wide.

"Kurt," said Blaine in a low tone. "You are so freaking sexy I can't even…I just can't."

Kurt's mouth feel open in a comical, and yet adorable, 'O' shape. "I'm what?"

Blaine's hands found themselves on Kurt's hips. "Sexy. You rocked that performance and oh my god, Kurt, this uniform has never looked better on any Cheerio ever."

Kurt's face was turning red. "I've never seen you this…you're a very loose tongue today." Kurt was flustered and somehow that made him even more attractive to Blaine.

"What can I say," said Blaine. "You do this to me and usually I can stop myself but I just can't anymore and I really, really don't want to."

"I don't either," said Kurt.

Blaine's smile grew and he sighed. "Kurt, I want to kiss you so much right now, but I know your history with kissing and I'm not going to kiss you unless you want it."

"Blaine, I've wanted you to kiss me since I've met you." Kurt's face looked so brutally honestly, Blaine almost threw himself at his face.

"Are you sure?" said Blaine, stressing this point. "II don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to."

Kurt's hands were suddenly gripping the front of Blaine's jersey. It was sort of similar to Kurt's Cheerio uniform, but more loose fitting.

"Kiss me already," growled Kurt and then he was pulling Blaine toward him and they were kissing. Their lips hungrily grinding against each other and Blaine just wanted to pull Kurt closer, even though there wasn't probably a centimeter of air between their bodies.

Blaine finally pulled away, breathless. Kurt was panting and his lips were completely red. His eyes were smoldering and he looked about ready to pull Blaine back.

Blaine kissed his forehead. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

"You're not half bad yourself," Kurt replied, breathing heavily. Blaine laughed. Then he leaned in slowly this time. Their lips met in a soft embrace this time. Blaine's entire body tingled from the chills sent through him from this kiss. It was so mind-blowingly simple and beautiful.

As the left the locker room a few minutes later, holding hands, Kurt giggled. "I guess I had to become a Cheerio for you to finally jump my bones," he said teasingly.

"You were always a Cheerio," said Blaine with a smirk. "Even if I didn't know it yet." He planted a sloppy kiss on Kurt's cheek. "The uniform did move things along, though." Blaine looked Kurt up and down appreciatively.

"This is a good thing to know," said Kurt, a devious look on his face.

Blaine wasn't sure what kind of thoughts where going through Kurt's mind right now, but Blaine was certain that he would like them.

**FIN**

**Please Review!**


End file.
